


Bring the Light, Let It Shine

by afterandalasia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elsa Has Light Powers, Filk, Gen, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Lucifer (Christian Bible) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate lyrics for Let It Go - what if Elsa had light powers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring the Light, Let It Shine

Falling night at last over mountains so vast,  
No more clamour and uproar.  
Is this what I was warned of?  
Or a sign I can’t ignore?  
This curse I carry now, like Cain’s mark on my skin,  
And once again I failed, I couldn’t keep it in.

Why did this pass? How should I know!  
I never asked for this to be bestowed!  
I wished it gone, you know I tried -  
What tears I cried!

Bring the light, let it shine,  
Let me bid the darkness gone.  
Bring the light, let it shine  
See me burning on and on.  
Why do you fear what you do not know?  
Am I finally free?  
Is it time now to set the world aglow?

Now in this isolation  
Some freedom I can find,  
And these powers that I was given  
I’ll finally unbind!  
Let me now see what I can do,  
What is my path, what am I unto you?  
No sin, no crime, this is not wrong;  
Shine on!

Bring the light, let it shine,  
They were never there for me  
Bring the light, let it shine  
They were blind? Well now they’ll see!  
Here I stand, with light ablaze,  
Am I finally free?

My powers paint the world in gold and silver-white,  
Here from the mountaintops let all now see me shining bright,  
And one thought purges all the others from my mind:  
I will not choose them now. Too long I’ve been maligned.

Bring the light, let it shine,  
And I’ll rise like the morning star.  
Bring the light, let it shine  
As the mighty fall so far.  
Here I stand  
‘Fore the dawn my sire.  
Am I finally free?  
It is time now to claim what I desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Let It Go filk, this one a little different from the [water powers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4912990) one.
> 
> This one actually ended up with religious phrases and flavour, as it were, mostly in terms of references to Lucifer (orig. _hêlêl_ , light-bearer); this was deliberately to invoke a 'falling angel' motif, making this again a more villain-leaning song than the canon one.


End file.
